Being the Queen
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: Regina knew that the King was a very sweet, kind and gentle man, but nevertheless she did not love him and she never would. A story about Regina's life as Queen, wife to Leopold, and stepmother to Snow White and the secrets she kept to keep her crown. AU Madqueen; Leopold/Regina; Regina/YoungSnow friendship
1. Chapter 1: Her Wedding Night

**Author's note: What was it like for young Regina on her wedding night? She was still very young, had never been intimate. How did she feel through that night with the King?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character's of Once Upon A Time nor any aspect of the show.**

**Enjoy and Please review**

* * *

"What do you think, Snow?" Regina asked with a smile. The two sat in Snow White's bedchamber as Regina did the young princess's hair.

The girl lifted up the silver mirror in her hands to look at herself. She saw a glimpse of Regina's smile behind her as she continued to brush her hair. Snow smiled, "It's beautiful."

Regina said, "No dear, you are beautiful." Regina kept the false smile on her face as she looked at the young girl's ebony hair. She held it in her hands as the brush slid through; Snows hair was soft and thin. Regina wondered why her own mother never did this for her when she was a child. Regina had been forced to grow up all too quickly, her innocence ripped from her in the very moment that Cora had ripped Daniel's heart from his chest.

Regina's thoughts returned to that moment in her life as the young princess looked over to a tiny jewelry box and pulled out the stable boy's ring. It hung on a golden chain. Snow asked, "What's this?"

Regina looked around the girl's shoulder at the ring. "It's mine," she replied.

She watched as the girl rudely took the chain and put it over her head. "It's pretty. Where did you get it?"

All Regina could think in that moment was the irony of the situation. She felt teased by the young girl who continued to smile and hum a merry tune. Regina wanted in that moment to say, _Daniel gave it to me. He didn't leave. He was killed. _She wanted to see the look on Snow White's face as she told her the truth, as she told her, _He was killed because you couldn't keep a secret from my mother. _She could envision it in her mind, as she'd pull the chain around the young princess's neck and strangle her with every ounce of anger she had. Regina wanted to see the girl's face and hear her begging for mercy as she took her last breath.

Suddenly, Regina snapped out of her horrific daze. What had she been thinking? She tried to remember what the princess had asked her. _Where did you get it?_ She finally remembered. Regina thought about it for a moment. Was now the right time to tell her the truth? Would she ever tell Snow the truth? Regina couldn't do it; she still had a bit of innocence within her and couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead, she told a lie, "I don't remember." Regina brushed through Snows hair, hoping that the terrible thoughts that she possessed for this girl would go away.

She placed the brush and the hand mirror onto the bedside table as Snow White's maid came into the room and said, "Come along, your Highness. It's time for bed." Snow White childishly beckoned to stay up for only a few more minutes with Regina. Regina tried to smile at the fact that the young girl admired her, but the harmful thoughts still raced as she looked at the ring dangling around the girl's neck. The maid replied to Snow, "No, no. Your new step-mother has matters of her own to attend to." She smiled over at Regina who was still sitting on the loveseat. Young Snow sighed and climbed into the bed. She gestured for Regina to go over and tuck her in.

Snow's maid Johanna backed away as Regina sat at the young princess's bedside. Regina tucked the girl in sweetly underneath the white and gold blankets. Snow suddenly sat up, "Oh! I almost forgot!" She took the chain from around her neck and with a smile put it over Regina's head. Snow snuggled back down into the blankets as Regina tucked her in once more.

She stood up and said, "Goodnight, Snow."

Snow looked confused as Regina turned to walk away, "Are you not going to kiss me goodnight? Or tell me a story?"

Regina turned to the girl, unaware that she had expected it from her. It was the first time that Regina had officially become Snow's mother; the first time that Snow had asked her to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. Regina looked over to Johanna confused. The maid nodded to Regina. Regina placed an awkward smile on her face as she returned to Snow's bedside. She brought her hand to the girl's dark hair and tucked it behind her ear before kissing her forehead and saying, "Goodnight, Snow."

Snow smiled genuinely at Regina and asked, "Do you have time to tell me a story?"

The maid Johanna looked to Snow, "I'm afraid not, dear. Her Majesty must prepare for the night."

Snow looked over understandably and then smiled at Regina, "Oh yes. I suppose you and Father would like to spend time together."

Johanna informed Snow, "Why, yes. It is their wedding night after all."

Regina shivered of the thought. She had only just remembered that it was her wedding night. She feared what was to come when she left the young princess's bedchambers and returned to her own.

Snow looked up to Regina and naively asked, "What is it that you and Father plan to do tonight? Mother told me that a wedding night is the most special night in a woman's life."

Regina was about to answer that she didn't know what awaited her, but Johanna replied quickly, "Now, now, young princess. It is rude to pry. What goes on between your father and your step-mother is between them."

Snow looked surprised. She wasn't aware that she had gone too far in asking. "Oh. I apologize."

Regina tucked Snow's hair behind her ear again and said, "It's alright, dear." Regina stood up as Snow closed her eyes sweetly and innocently. Regina nodded to the smiling maid as she left the room and made her way to her own bedchamber.

0-0-0

Regina stood at the door of the bedchamber with sweaty palms and a rapidly beating heart. Her mother had told her about what happens on one's wedding night, but she never told her how scared she might be. She reached for the golden doorknob and entered the room hesitantly. The room was empty and the King was not yet there. Regina's nerves calmed a bit as she slowly walked to her dresser with a large mirror on top of it. She sat in front of it and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow; there was even a hint of fear.

As Regina reached for a hairbrush to fix her own hair, she noticed in the reflection of the mirror that the doors to the bedchamber were opening. She heard the King's footsteps and watched nervously as he entered. Regina's stomach dropped, as did the brush in her hand.

"Good evening, my dear." He said sweetly. He walked up to Regina and placed his hands onto her shoulders. Regina tried not to flinch at his touch; she felt extremely awkward near him. The marriage felt wrong, living in the palace felt wrong, and having to share a bed with him felt more than wrong. Regina knew that he was a very sweet, kind and gentle man, but nevertheless she did not love him and she never would.

Regina choked a bit on her words as she replied, "Good evening."

She was tense; he could feel it in her shoulders. Trying to be a gentleman, he began to massage them, "Regina, dear, you seem tense. Something on your mind?"

Regina remained distant, "No. Not at all." His hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently made her feel even more uncomfortable. She had wished that he would stop, but knew that it was only the beginning.

Leopold took her hand and beckoned for her to stand up. He walked her to the center of the room almost as if parading her for show, and then he looked her up and down pleased by her figure and beauty. He was trying to make her feel comfortable but was actually making her feel like nothing more than a prized horse in a show. "You are most certainly the fairest of them all, my Queen." He smiled as he approached her closely and kissed her lips. Regina felt like she couldn't escape. The touch of his lips made her want to cry out. She wanted them to be Daniel's lips; she wanted them to be Daniel's arms sliding around her waste and pulling her towards his body. Regina put her hands onto the King's chest; she wanted to push away more than anything. She couldn't look him in the eyes, so she kept her gaze to the floor.

He kissed her once more and whispered, "Don't worry, dear. I shall be gentle with you."

Regina said nothing as he walked around her, placed his hands to her shoulders and slid them down her arms. The feeling gave her chills. She closed her eyes fearfully as his hand came around her back; she felt him pull gently on the strings that laced up the back of her nightgown. A cold breeze gave her another round of chills as she felt him opening the back of the gown and pushing it off of her shoulders. The air was cold on her bear naked skin. The King slid his arms around her waist, bringing them lower and lower on her virgin body. She gasped as she felt his waist pressed to hers; she could feel him hardening beneath his pants.

Regina closed her eyes, hoping that she could wake up from this. But as she heard the rustling of the King behind her as he quickly unbuttoned his pants, she knew that it was in fact real. The King walked back around to Regina's front and gazed her up and down. She couldn't help but stare at his large erection with her virgin eyes. This only made her more afraid.

Regina had never been intimate before, not even with Daniel. She had dreamed that this night would be with him. There would be no hesitation, no fear, no wishing that it could be over; she would make love to him. Sadly, Regina knew that this was her future now. She went to the bed as he had gestured and hesitantly lied down to rest her head on the pillow. She could tell by the way that he climbed onto the bed that he would continue to be kind and gentle through this, but, either way, Regina didn't want it.

He caressed her cheek and kissed her lips. He moved down her neck, to her chest, her breast, down to her stomach and to her waist. As he reached her waist, Regina felt a sudden tingling in her abdomen. She had never felt it before. She sighed at the feeling; it felt good somehow, but it was also wrong in her mind. Maybe if she could close her eyes and imagine that it was Daniel, but no, she just couldn't.

She felt Leopold's hands part her thighs. Regina gasped at the feeling of his cold hand rubbing her up and down; she felt a wetness starting to emanate. He heard her moan and gasp as he gently slid two of his cold fingers into her. He could feel her vein pulsating within her as he slid them in and out. She moaned with both pleasure and fear. She couldn't help but enjoy it, but she hated her self for it as well.

The playful king pulled his fingers out as he felt young Regina tightening around them. Regina thought it was over and gave a sigh of relief, not knowing that it had only just begun. Just as she closed her eyes and prepared to relax, her eyes shot open as she felt the cusp of the king's hardness against her opening. She couldn't help but give a slight whimper as he slowly pushed into her, taking away every ounce of her virginity from her in that very moment.

She held back tears as he entered inch-by-inch, feeling herself stretch for the first time was slightly painful for her. She held back tears as he completely filled her and began to slowly and gently thrust within her. Regina closed her eyes as her body moved back and forth with the thrusts of the king. She listened to his heavy breathing as he sped up slightly; drops of sweat from his forehead fell to her face.

Regina felt trapped underneath the weight of his body. All of the instant bursts of pleasure faded with the pain of him between her legs for the first time. She was forced to listen to his moans and his breathing while she gripped the sheets of the bed tightly and closed her eyes, just waiting for it to stop.

She began to feel herself tightening around him as he thrust, her mouth agape as she felt herself climaxing for the first time. A rush blew over her as her head dug down into the pillow. She moaned and whimpered as she finally released unwillingly. Her head was turned to the right and buried within the pillow so that the King could not see her reaction. He continued to thrust inside of her as she loosened from the climax. It began to feel painful for her again. Luckily, it wasn't long after that when the King felt himself about to release. His thrusts became slow and steady but deeper and harder. Regina could feel him hitting her cervix painfully, but she closed her eyes and took the pain. With one final thrust and a grunt, King Leopold came within young Regina. She prayed to god that she was not fertile at that time; she could only hope that she had not just conceived from him. He pulled out of her gently and rolled to the left side of the bed while Regina, still clutching the pillow moved to the right.

She did not look at him, touch him, or even speak to him. Regina's right hand gripped the pillow while her left held a tight grip on the stable boy's ring that was still round her neck. Curled up in the sheets and clutching the ring with all of her might, Regina quietly began to cry into her pillow. Every bit of her innocence that had been left was now gone. All she could do now was close her eyes and sleep, hoping that the soreness would go away and that she might forget this night completely.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Loss

**Chapter 2: Her Loss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character's of Once Upon A Time nor any aspect of the show.**

**Enjoy and Please review**

* * *

"Congratulations, your Majesty." Regina's handmaid exited and closed the doors to Regina's bedchamber as she dressed herself. The maid made her way to another room down the hall of the castle to inform the King of the news. She bowed as she entered in the presence of the King and his young daughter Snow White. She smiled and nodded, "The Queen has been dry for two months. She _is_ with child. Congratulations, your Majesty." She nodded to young Snow, "Your Highness." She brought her attention back to the King before bowing and exiting the room, "Here is hoping for a strong and healthy son."

Snow White's young hazel-green eyes shined with excitement. She stared up at her father joyfully before skipping to Regina's chambers. She wished to see her stepmother and celebrate together. Snow White knocked on the large doors of the room. She heard a quiet voice say, "Come in." It sounded almost sorrowful to the young girl. She entered slowly and peeked around the door. She spotted her stepmother Regina sitting at the vanity table, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Regina could see the young girl's big smile in the reflection; it was time for Regina to paint on her smile for the young and innocent girl. Snow White walked all of the way into the room, "Regina? Are you alright?"

Regina smiled reassuringly, "Of course, dear. Just a bit tired. Come." She beckoned for the little princess to join her. Snow quickly skipped over and sat beside Regina with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

She asked naively, "So is it true?"

"Is what true, Snow?" Regina asked.

"That you and my father are to have a child?" Snow White asked. Regina kept the smile on her face as she heard the young girl say _my _father. Thoughts raced through Regina's head. This young princess always came first in the King's life; Regina, for the time she had been there, had felt pushed aside. Maybe now that she was carrying his child, he would _see_ her. Regina, though she did not love the King in any way, still hoped for his approval. Maybe they could at least grow to like one another; it would make the marriage less tedious and awkward for the Queen.

She didn't understand why she still beckoned for his approval. She knew in her heart that she could not live up to the image of his beloved first wife, Snow's mother. She always walked beneath the deceased queen's shadow. Whatever Regina did, it was met with a comparison to the late Queen Ava.

Regina couldn't really speak. The idea that she was with child was still a shock to her too. She simply nodded yes and gave the young princess a meek smile. Regina jumped as Snow White suddenly leaned over to embrace her stepmother; she was far beyond excited to hear this news.

Snow White exclaimed, "I'm to be a big sister!" She stared as Regina's smile waned and asked, "Are you not excited that you are to be a mother? I mean to have a child of your own?"

"Of course I am, dear." Regina tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear.

"You seem unhappy though."

"Not at all. I'm simply tired. That's all." Regina returned her smile so as not to raise any more questions from her stepdaughter.

Snow White stood up with her usual sweet smile and grace. "Then I will leave you to rest." Snow curtsied kindly and skipped from the room.

Regina gazed into the mirror. A single tear dropped from the corner of her eye as she gasped and held her hand to her stomach. The child within her had moved. Normally this first experience would have been met with delight, but Regina felt it with fear and a bit of relief. She feared having this child because she didn't want to resent it; she wanted to love it somehow, but couldn't bring herself to. She sighed with relief as the feeling went away. At least now, she hoped, the King would not expect to be intimate with her for the months to come.

0-0-0

The King entered the bedchamber later that night as Regina sat by the mirror once more brushing her hair. "Good evening, my dear." The King walked to Regina, who continued to brush her hair, and kissed her head. King Leopold never kissed Regina on the lips; he saw in her eyes the relief when he would kiss her on the cheek or the forehead. He always wondered why she did not even try to love him.

"Good evening." She replied meekly.

The King turned away and began to change for the evening. He tried to make conversation with his young wife, "How are you feeling, Regina?"

She placed the brush on the table and watched him through the mirror. "What do you mean?"

The King removed his vest, "I mean with the pregnancy and all? Any sickness or feeling? Snow's mother always felt sick within her second month with Snow. And she would feel movement very often." Regina sighed as he mentioned his late wife again. There was never a conversation between them that didn't involve her.

While he faced his back to her, Regina couldn't help but glare at him bitterly. Though her expression was rather sour, she kept a sweet sort of tone as she replied, "I have felt movement once. I haven't felt sickness yet. I suppose I'm just lucky."

The King responded as he pulled the evening shirt over his head, "Hopefully it will begin soon. Ava believed that her sickness meant that the child would grow healthy and strong."

Regina stared at him confused and insulted. So he hoped that she _would_ feel sickness? In that moment she really want to turn around and scream. He was comparing their pregnancies? Regina dug her nails into her lap trying not to burst out at him. She returned to her sweet voice and replied with one word. "Perhaps."

Regina made her way to the bed; she would rather have slept on the floor than sleep beside the King right now, but that might have left an issue because he was not aware of her anger toward him. She got underneath the sheets and rested her head upon the pillow. She lied at the edge of the bed, staying clear of the middle so as not to touch her own husband when they slept. She listened to the rustling of the sheets as he climbed into the bed. There was a sudden chill as she felt the King's hand upon her waist and sliding toward her stomach. He nudged her a bit so that she would roll to her back and be force to look upon his face.

He had a kind and gentle expression. He leaned down and kissed Regina's lips. All that ran through her head was: _Please, no. I cannot fathom the idea of intercourse with him. I thought being pregnant would prevent this._ Her thoughts continued to race. She hated his touch above everything. He whispered, "Goodnight, Regina." He leaned down and kissed the young queen's stomach. As he whispered something to their growing child inside of her, she closed her eyes and wished for him to stop touching her. She wondered about his kiss. It was the first time that he had kissed her outside of sex. She didn't like it. As the King rolled back to his side of the bed, Regina rolled over to face away from him. Now she felt the sickness.

0-0-0

King Leopold jumped at the sound of his young wife's scream. He jolted up and noticed Regina sitting up and clutching her stomach and moaning in pain. He put his hand down to get closer to her and ask her what was wrong, but he felt something strange on his hand, a wetness. He pulled the sheets back and discovered the white sheets pooled in blood. Regina's white evening gown was also stained. He jumped out of the bed and yelled out, "Called the doctor! Immediately!"

Regina sobbed at the pain; she was in a state of shock by the sight of the blood. Still grasping her stomach she tried to get out of the bed; she could not just sit there in her own blood. Tears fell as she swung her legs over the bed, gripped the side table with her bloodied hand and tried to stand. She was weak and fell to the floor. The concerned King ran to her side and tried to help her up, but he was much too old. One of the two guards that had run in at the sound of Regina's scream scooped the distressed Queen in his arms and gently placed her on a loveseat by the window while Regina's handmaid removed the bloodied sheets. Regina could no longer feel the pain, but the shock still lingered. The King knelt by her side and stroked her hair but she pushed his hand away. She wished not to be touch by anyone, especially not him. Her hand still grasped on her abdomen, Regina stared at her blood-drenched clothes and hands and continued to cry hysterically.

She heard a young voice gasp. Regina looked over to see the young princess Snow White standing in the doorway, her eyes filling with tears as she noticed Regina covered in blood. Regina watched as Snow yelled her name and the girl's maid Johanna pulled her away from the sight.

Regina's crying ceased as the doctor entered the room. He examined her and confirmed what they had all expected; the Queen had miscarried her and the King's child. Regina's sorrow from the pain and the traumatizing incident turned into fury and depression. She did not speak, not to her maid nor the King nor doctor. After washing the blood off of her hands and her body and changing into a clean gown, Regina sulked her weak body into her bed. As she returned her head to the pillow, she thought about that moment. That instant pain and the rush of blood that she felt escape from her body. That one instant changed her. Regina realized that the tears that she had cried were not for the loss of her baby, but for the loss of herself. Now that she had miscarried, the King and the rest of the kingdom would be determined for the Queen to get pregnant again. That all she was to them, someone to bear an heir for the King. She closed her eyes thinking and wondering: _Were the tears that the kingdom shed for me or for the child? How long would this sorrow last? Only this night? Would the King be on top of me the next night thrusting within me again and again just to impregnate me for a second time? Will he whisper in my ear "Ava wouldn't have lost our child?" How much more must I take of this before I truly do go insane?_


	3. Chapter 3: Her Caring

_Please don't touch me._ She thought to herself as she flinched from the King's gentle touch. Regina was not ready to be forced into all of this. But, maybe there could be a way out.

Regina thought as the King groped her body and began removing her eveningwear. She had met a man earlier that week that might be able to help her. However, it involved the use of magic; the same magic that her own mother used, the magic that Regina despised. As she felt the hot, foul breath of the King on her neck as he began to kiss it, she wondered maybe she despised this even more, enough to give this magic a chance.

It seemed of late that the King was much more determined to have a son now. Regina didn't entirely understand why though; his pride and joy was in his daughter Snow White. She resembled his first wife. Why was he so determined to have a son with his meager second wife, whom he only married to mother his first child anyhow? Regina really didn't want a child with the king; the child would only live in the shadow of his first child as Regina lived in the shadow of his first wife. But, if a son would end these awful nights, Regina would suck it up and bear through it.

She hesitantly climbed onto the bed with the King, but did not lie down in her usual position. Instead she faced away from the King and braced herself on her hands and knees. She hoped that the King would just agree with it and continue but he stared confused. "My dear, what are you doing?"

Regina knelt up still facing away from him. She turned her torso and more confidently than ever said, "I thought perhaps trying different ways of conceiving. Maybe they might help." That was enough to convince the rather naïve man.

Truly Regina hoped that she wouldn't have to look at his face through the ordeal. She exhaled a deep breath as the King slid his hands over her waist and ass. Regina felt like no more than an animal in this position, and she thought the King was enjoying it far too much. She tensed as he parted her legs and began to rub his hardness near her entrance. Regina shut her eyes tight and prepared herself. She griped tightly onto the sheets as he entered her slowly but a bit more forcefully than usual; he was extremely determined to get Regina pregnant and have a son.

Regina braced her left hand on the carved backboard of the bed as he began to thrust and push her body back and forth. She listened to his pleasured moans trying to drain them out with her thoughts. She tried thinking about how she might be willing to learn from this mysterious man about magic. She would only become like her mother if she let herself go too far, but she wouldn't. No one could be worse than her mother.

Regina tried to stop tensing up as the King moved within her; it only made it more painful. But she couldn't relax when she knew who it was. Regina kept her eyes closed and drained out the horrid sounds of the King's moans and grunts. She tried thinking of her true love, Daniel. She had never had a chance to be with him; they had only shared sweet kisses, which Regina could never wish for again with the King. A vision of Daniel appeared in her mind: their exchanges of kisses secretly in the stables, their romantic nights together at Firefly Hill, and the night that he had proposed and placed that ring upon her finger.

She began to relax from these thoughts even though the King was still inside her. The vision in her head of Daniel was letting her enjoy the pleasure of this moment. She imagined it was he, not the King. It was not long before she could feel the surge of pleasure within her. Her expression of pain softened as she sighed at the feeling. _Daniel._ She thought; she just said his name over and over again in her head. For the first time in her marriage, she enjoyed this. As she reached her climax, she whispered softly, "Daniel, I love you." It was not loud enough for the King to hear.

He thrust deeply as he came inside of her, determined to create his heir. He pulled out and rolled to his side of the bed. Regina rolled to her side and lied facing away from the King. She closed her eyes; the image of her beloved still engrained in her mind. And for the first time in her marriage, Regina had a real smile.

0-0-0

Regina sat in the courtyard with her hand to her stomach; there was only the slightest glimpse of a bump so far. She stared up at a dangling apple from her childhood apple tree that grew in the center of the courtyard. Regina reached up and picked the apple with a smile on her face. These moments of being alone were the ones that she cherished. The King did not pester her, Snow White was in a lesson, and there were no royal matters for the Queen to tend to. She could simply have a moment of relaxation and let her mind wander.

As she bit into the apple, she felt a movement within her stomach. Somehow she didn't feel bothered carrying the King's child, not as she had before. It was strange; maybe she would only feel it then because she was alone and happy for that instant. Regina looked over while still enjoying her apple and noticed her father approaching her. Regina smiled at her father innocently. She always looked to him kindly; he was probably the only one who genuinely loved her, unlike her husband and stepdaughter. "Hello, Daddy." He smiled for a moment and then it faded quickly as he beckoned for Regina to get up. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked at Regina and felt sorry that he had disturbed her in that moment. He said, "Snow White needs you."

Regina's moment of happiness faded. She had grown annoyed with the rather needy girl. She sad, "I'm sure she doesn't _need_ me. Why can't her handmaid attend to her? It is _her_ job."

Henry shook his head. "She has the day off, dear. And Snow has been asking for _you_."

Regina sighed. She couldn't just say no. Perhaps this reason was a good one; she had hoped that Snow wouldn't waste her time. Regina followed her father to the princess's bedchamber. Regina peaked in as she opened the door. Young Snow White was lying in her bed alone.

Regina walked into the room, "Snow, dear. What is it?" Regina walked closer to Snow's bedside at looked down at the girl. She was pale white and sweating profusely.

Snow White whispered weakly, "Regina, I don't feel well."

Regina stared at the young girl and thought to herself. _Well, that's an understatement._ She placed the back of her hand to the girl's forehead; she had a fever and it was getting worse. Regina wasn't sure why she didn't walk out of the room and let the young girl just suffer. Something inside of her, maybe it was just the pregnancy hormones or something, urged Regina to sit on the bed beside the young girl. Seeing Snow in this state somehow made Regina less annoyed with her.

She beckoned for her father to bring her a bowl of cold water and washcloth. Regina soaked the cloth in the cold water and placed it on the young girl's forehead. Snow White fussed a bit from the coldness. She had been shivering from the sweat.

Regina said sternly, "Now Snow, you need to keep it on. Stop your fussing."

"But I'm so cold." The princess whined.

"We need to bring your fever down, dear. It's the only way if you wish to fell well again." Regina couldn't even comprehend the words she was saying. Wasn't she supposed to hate this child? Instead she was sitting beside her and caring for her while she was sick.

Young Snow finally complied with her stepmother and closed her eyes. "Regina?" She asked.

Regina took the cloth, soaked it in the cold water and placed it back on the sick child's forehead. "Yes, dear."

Snow opened her eyes as Regina placed the cloth to her head. "Will you sing to me? My mother used to sing to me when I became ill. Would you?"

Regina stared at her hesitantly as the princess mentioned her mother. For some reason, it made Regina cringe inside. She hated that Leopold and Snow just wanted Regina to replace Queen Ava. Regina was not allowed to be herself; she had to do as Queen Ava would have done.

"But I don't know how to sing." Regina dabbed at Snow's sweating face with a second cloth.

"Then could you hum something? I've heard you in the courtyard humming as you tend to your apple tree." Snow smiled.

Regina mustered up a smile for the girl. "Alright. But only until you fall asleep. You need rest."

Snow nodded and closed her eyes. She listened as Regina began to hum a sweet and quiet tune. The girl was so weak that she fell asleep instantly. Regina removed the cloth from her forehead and tucked her in. Regina felt like a real mother for the moment.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar, high-pitched voice from behind her say, "Getting in touch with your nurturing side, I see."

Regina turned around at the golden, scaly-skinned man. She whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"You missed your lesson, dearie. And you know how I do not like to have my time wasted." He replied.

"Well, I apologize. I was otherwise occupied at the time." Regina's young voice told him.

"Caring for the stepdaughter you despise, dearie? Doesn't seem like I've taught you well enough."

"What do you mean? She was sick. What else was I supposed to do?" Regina asked confused.

"Let her suffer." He giggled. "Maybe you would have been rid of her. That little one inside of you most certainly would have the crown then."

"But that is not my intent." Regina said.

"What is, dearie? Cause if you are unwilling to take the next step, then I will end your training now." He waved his arm as if he was about to leave.

Regina stopped him. "No. I want you to train me. I want to learn."

He got close to her face and stared into her still-innocent eyes and said, "Then prove it." As he disappeared she heard the echo of his voice say, "I expect to see you at your next lesson."

Regina's stomach dropped. That man always made her nervous. But she wanted to learn this magic if there was still a chance for her to be happy.

0-0-0

Regina cringed at the feeling of her contraction. She lied in her bed with a sheet over her legs, waist and bulging abdomen as midwives and her maid prepared for the birth of what hoped to be a healthy son. Regina breathed through the contraction; she was only at the very beginning of her labor, so the feeling was not excruciating.

It figured that the King would be away during this; he was currently visiting another kingdom to discuss terms of some sort of agreement. He never discussed such things with Regina. Regina rested her head upon the pillow as the contraction faded away. She actually preferred that he not be there. She would rather have gone through it alone than have him beside her whispering in her ear the entire time.

She gazed out the window as she relaxed for the moment. She heard the sound of running footsteps stumble into the room. Regina turned as the young princess Snow ran to the side of the bed. "Regina!" She exclaimed quite out of breath.

Regina sat up with a look of confusion as Snow White breathed heavily. She asked, "Snow, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in a lesson?"

Snow leaned in and hugged Regina. Regina was caught off guard and became startled. The girl look into Regina's eyes and exclaimed, "But Johanna told me that are having the baby now."

"Yes, dear, but _you_ should not be in here." Regina warned with her hands placed on the young princess's shoulders.

"But I want to." Snow smiled sweetly. "I want to be with you because Father cannot. You shouldn't have to be alone."

"Snow, you are much too young." Regina lied. Honestly, Regina was not so keen in having the young girl see her like this, to see her weak.

"I insist. I'm not going to leave you here alone." Snow took Regina's hands off of her shoulders and held them in her own. She then reached for the cloth in the cold water-bowl by the bedside and began to dab at Regina's forehead. "I will take care of you just as you cared for me when I was ill." Snow smiled.

Regina didn't understand this girl. The more and more that Regina grew to dislike her, the more and more the young girl was kind with her. How was that possible? Regina smiled at the young girl, though. Snow said that wouldn't let her be alone in this and that was something Regina had wanted to hear.

Suddenly, Regina's grip on the girl's hand tightened as she felt another contraction coming. Regina bowed her head down and closed her eyes tightly. Snow's eyes widened in surprise, but she soon calmed and let Regina grip her hand tightly through the contraction. She watched as Regina breathed through it slowly and then calmed. Regina lied back down and rested her head on the pillow while still clutching Snow's hand. The young girl dabbed at the droplets of sweat on Regina's forehead and face as she breathed.

As contractions worsened, Regina began to moan at the feeling. They were excruciating now. It just needed to be over with. The only thing that seemed to calm her was the feeling of her young stepdaughter's hand clutching hers throughout it.

Snow felt worried as she watched Regina in pain and breathing heavily. The young girl listened to her stepmother holler as she pushed. She continued to dab her face in between pushes. Snow's eyes did not leave Regina's face the entire time. She watched her sympathetically until she noticed Regina's expression calm and the sound of a baby's cry.

Snow looked over and heard Regina's handmaid say, "It's a son!" Snow smiled and turned to look at Regina. Her smile faded as she noticed that Regina was no longer conscious. Snow shook Regina's shoulders trying to wake her, but something was very wrong. Snow frantically starting yelling her name as the midwives and maid quickly ran to aid the Queen.

Snow White felt her maid Johanna grip her shoulders and begin to pull her away, but Snow struggled and held onto Regina's limp hand. Johanna tried pulling her away, but Snow held tightly screaming, "No! I said I would take care of her! I said I wouldn't leave her alone!" Snow was forced to let go as Johanna dragged her kicking and screaming from the room as Regina lying unconscious and alone on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Her Son

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm really enjoying developing this story. It does seem to be going into a more AU direction too. Please review and tell me how you like it. I have big plans for the next chapter! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Snow peeked into the little white cradle laced in light blue satin. She stared down at the cooing baby boy curiously. She noticed that he had her stepmother Regina's eyes, dark brown but with filled with innocence and hope. The baby kicked his legs happily at the sight of the princess. She smiled and giggled at his little smile.

She looked up at the sound footsteps as her father and Regina's maid entered the nursery. "Come along now, Snow," The King said.

"Why must I leave, Father? I want to stay here with Christopher," the young princess beckoned looking up at her father.

Snow watched as Regina's maid lifted the boy out of his cradle and held him in her arms. She said, "It is time for the young prince to be feed, my dear. Now do as your father says."

Snow nodded and curtsied as the maid left the room. She then looked to her father and asked, "Father, why am I not allowed to see Regina? Is she still ill?"

The King leaned forward and lifted the girl's chin with his hand. "I'm afraid so, sweetheart. She does not wish to see anyone; she's much too weak."

"When may I see her? It's been two weeks."

The King shook his head and replied, "I'm afraid I do not know, dear."

0-0-0

Regina glanced out the window from her bed with sorrowful eyes. Her head turned slightly as she notices her maid approach with a now very fussy young infant. Regina sat up weakly, still in some pain. The maid approached her with the baby in her arms and asked, "Are you well enough to feed, your Majesty?"

Regina smiled, her face incredibly pale. She held out her arms as the maid handed her son to her. Her arms were so weak that she could barely hold the baby up; it was a bit painful for Regina having to use all of her strength to do so. The maid slid the top of Regina's white evening gown from her shoulder to reveal her breast.

Regina's face was rather still and emotionless for some time as she watched her little baby suckle her breast happily. But as she listened to the little sounds that he made, she couldn't help but smile. He had her eyes and dark hair. Though he was partly the King's child, he was also hers as well and she couldn't help but begin to feel love for this little bundle in her arms. She felt a surge of warmth when his little left hand reached up and touched her chest. She brought her right hand over it and held hands with her son; his tiny finger wrapped around her thumb.

She gazed into his big brown eyes as he finished feeding and looked up at her. Regina's maid lifted the Queen's nightgown back onto her shoulder and then suddenly held out her arms to claim the child and take him back. Regina's smile left her as she saw the maid begin to take her son from her. It seemed like the only time she would see him was when he needed to be fed and then they would simply take him away from her again.

The little baby could sense Regina's distress as the maid pulled him away from her and began to cry out. The maid looked at the Queens sad eyes as she pulled him away. Finally Regina spoke with a weak voice. "Let him stay with me a while longer." She smiled as the maid nodded and placed the crying boy back into her arms. Regina said, "I could use the company." She looked at him; he had calmed the instant that he was returned to his mother's arms. He returned his little grip to her thumb and wiggled around happily in her embrace.

"Would you like me to leave you, your Majesty?" The maid asked kindly. Regina just nodded with a kind smile before setting her gaze back to her son.

The young Queen giggled at the sound of the baby's cooing. She couldn't understand how anyone could ever make her so happy, especially in this life she was living, but this little boy was accomplishing just that. Just gripping his little hand around her finger gave her the feeling that she _was,_ in fact, loved by someone. It didn't matter that he was the child of the King; it didn't matter that Regina was forced to be in a marriage that she hated or be the stepmother of the girl who was responsible for her loss of happiness in the past. All that mattered to Regina was that he was _her_ son and he was her chance at happiness.

Regina thought about the little boy's half-sister, Regina's stepdaughter. She had become rather close to the girl. Regina didn't understand though. When she would train with the man named Rumplstiltskin, Regina would harness all of her hate towards what the little princess had done to her. But when she would return home and see Snow reaching for an apple from her own apple tree, Regina would reach up, pick it for her and hand it to the girl with a smile. Which one was it? Did she hate the girl or did she love her? Regina would have to figure that out at some point.

Still staring at the little boy, Regina suddenly heard that familiar laugh from across the room. "I suppose congratulations are in order, dearie." Regina glanced up at the man as he stalked closer to her.

Regina tried her hardest to remain strong, though it was a bit difficult considering her present condition. "Rumplistiltskin. What are you doing here?" Regina glanced back down to check on her child who was now sleeping in her arms.

"You don't look well at all, dearie." He looked down at the sleeping baby. His eyes widened with freakish delight as he clapped his hands together and said, "Oh my! A little prince we have here. Please, please. Let me see the boy." His hands reached out excitedly.

Regina hesitated for the moment. What was he going to do? He was a rather sneaky man, but he also had no real reason to do anything to the boy. She complied with him and slowly handed the sleeping child to him. He was surprisingly good with the infant, as if he had experience. He walked to the window with the baby and gave his little cackle once more.

He began to speak to the boy. "Oh yes, yes. You, my boy… have a bright future."

Regina smiled hopefully, "He does?"

"Well, of course, dearie. He is a prince, a powerful one at that. But," He turned to the Queen suddenly, "only if he is raised correctly."

Regina's smiled turned into a rather confused expression. "What do you mean?"

The man asked, "What kind of power can the boy possess if he is raised by a meek father and king? Does he not need a strong figure to teach him?"

"And you figure the King will not teach him to be a good prince?"

"Well, do you dearie?"

Regina thought for a moment. What kind of child would he turn out to be if he was influenced by his father and sister? She did not want that for her son at all. She couldn't bear seeing him grow up that way. "What do propose I do then? I can't just take him away from his own father and sister."

"Then, my dear, take his father and sister from him." The man smiled.

Her mouth dropped as she heard this from her teacher. He wanted her just to rid of them? Could she really do that? Regina's stomach dropped. She shook her head at the man in disbelief. "You can't expect me to just kill them!"

The man smirked at the young and still naïve woman. "You may want to think about it, dearie. Because I see some other issues in your future that may arise if you do not. Take that as a warning." The man handed the sleeping prince back to his mother and disappeared in a puff of smoke before Regina could learn more of what he meant.

0-0-0

Regina looked down at her son worried about what might happen now. What Rumplestiltskin had said stuck in her head as she decided to bring the boy back to his nursery. She did not wish to call out to her maid for fear that she might wake the sleeping baby, so Regina swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. With one hand holding her son and the other forcefully pushing her weak body out of the bed, Regina managed to stand. She had to brace herself on the nightstand beside the large bed; it had been the first time she had walked since giving birth because she had so many difficulties afterwards. She took it slowly, clutching the child in her arms. She walked to the door cautiously and opened it. As she began to get the hang of moving again, her steps became bit faster and normal as she walked down the corridor to the nursery.

Inside the nursery, Regina placed her son into his cradle gently. She placed a soft, knitted blanket over his tiny body and rested her hand on his stomach. She smiled as he yawned and made a little gurgling sound before fading back to sleep.

"Regina?" She heard a quiet voice at the door. Regina looked over and noticed the young princess standing there. It wasn't long before the girl had run to her and wrapped her arms around her stepmother. "I'm so glad you are all right!" Tears began to form in the little princess's eyes as she looked up at her and began to explain. "I didn't want to leave you. They made me. I wanted to stay because I told you that I wouldn't leave you alone. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" The girl cried in Regina's shoulder.

"Shh. Shh. Snow, dear, it's alright. I'm alright." Regina held the girl tightly as she cried. She was trying to console her. Regina wondered why she was doing this. Could she even have the audacity to kill this young princess and her father? It seemed almost as if she was developing feelings for them. She whispered, "Now calm down, Snow. Everything is alright."

Snow White looked up at her with her hazel-green eyes and remnants of tears on her cheeks. As Regina wiped the tears away, Snow White whispered, "I love you, Regina." With a smile on her face, young Snow placed her head back on Regina's shoulder and closed her eyes. Regina was shocked at this. Did this little girl just say what she thought she heard? She loved her? Regina's heart suddenly filled with joy as she heard these words. She couldn't hate this girl; Regina did love her after all.

She stroked her hair and replied, "I love you too, Snow," and she kissed the young girl's head as they continued to embrace sweetly.


	5. Chapter 5: Her Affairs

"I can't do it." Regina loosened her grip upon the unicorn's heart. She couldn't handle watching the pain in its eyes as she squeezed it.

A disappointed Rumpelstiltskin shook his head at the young queen and sighed, "Dearie, dearie, dearie. And I had such high hopes."

"And I didn't sign up to kill unicorns." Regina stared at the man.

Rumpelstiltskin replied, "Magic is power. Until you can take power, you're not learning anything. Do you want me to teach you or not?"

"Yes."

"Then there's one simple question for you to ponder." He said walking up close to her face and looking her in the eyes.

Hesitantly, the Queen answered, "I'll tell you anything."

"I don't need the answer – you do. What's holding you back? Because I do hope you are not wasting my time." Rumpelstiltskin took the heart from her hands.

"I-" she hesitated again, quite unsure of what to say.

"I had really thought we settled this when we proved that your stable boy could not be saved. But now it seems that something else is on your mind, dearie. Find out what that is… and deal with it."

Before she could utter another word, the man had disappeared leaving her alone in the forest. She sighed. She didn't even know _what_ was holding her back.

"Pardon me." A voice startled her from behind. Regina jumped as she realized that she was not alone. "I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation, and I think that I might have your answer."

She turned around to face the man. "You. You're… Jefferson." The man nodded with quirky smirk. "Well, Jefferson, I think you should really try to stop _overhearing _other people's conversations." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"My apologies, your Majesty. Just thought I could offer you my services." The playful man bowed to her before strutting away.

Regina turned to him, "What services?"

A wide, devious grin appeared on the man's face as he turned to her again. "Simple, really. Let me help you figure out what is troubling you."

The young woman smirked, "For what price?"

"No price at all."

Suspicious of him, she replied, "There is always a price with you people. Just name it."

"Your Majesty, you've already given me free range to troll throughout you kingdom to do what I deem my business. What else could I possibly ask for?"

"Gold perhaps. Jewels. Just name it." She seemed rather impatient for the man to choose.

Jefferson laughed at the young queen. He stepped closer, which made her slightly nervous; she was unsure of what he was doing. He got up close to her face and whispered, "Why don't we keep it pending. I will help you and… you can help me when I feel that I need something from you."

"Sure, I suppose."

"Great." The man smiled. "Now your problem is incredibly simple."

"It is?" She asked with some attitude. He acted as if he knew her at all; he had only met her once. How could he possibly know at that moment?

"Yes. You're weak." He said with complete and utter honesty.

"Excuse me?" Regina replied astonished and insulted.

"You are timid, shy, weak, innocent…" He looked at her, "I can keep going if you'd like."

"How dare you!" She said angrily.

"Did you rather I lie to you?" He asked.

Believe it or not, Regina actually appreciated his brutal honesty. No one else in the kingdom was like that to her because she was the Queen; they feared that disobeying her could cause them their livelihoods. This man wasn't afraid of that; he just said what he wished without a care in the world. She found it refreshing.

"No, but I really don't believe that is it."

"Because you're innocent… You believe that everyone still has a hint of good inside of him or her. You don't want to kill anyone because he or she is innocent. Let me tell you something… no one is innocent."

"What are you saying?" Regina was still confused.

"You let people walk all over you because you believe that they are good. No matter what they do, you let them do it hoping that something good will come out of it. Let me ask you. Has anything good come out it?"

Regina began to think about what the hatter was saying; he was right. Regina never did anything. Even after ridding of her mother, Regina still married though she knew that she would be miserable; even though she didn't want to, she still slept with the king to produce a child; she still had a child, though she feared for the child's future. Regina never did anything for herself, only for others and nothing good ever came from it. She shook her head.

Regina stared into the man's eyes as he approached, getting closer and closer to her. "Now." He said getting right up to her face, their bodies almost touching. "Let's work on that shall we?" Suddenly, Regina jumped and gasped as she felt Jefferson's hands grasped her ass tightly and pulled her into him.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Testing you." He smiled before leaning in to place a hot and passionate kiss to her lips. Regina instantly swooned at the touch of this man's lips. It had been so long since she had been kissed like that. She closed her eyes and kissed back, their tongues locked together. She sighed into his mouth as he pulled her waist tighter to his so that she could feel the pulsing inside of his pants.

She suddenly realized what she was doing and pushed his chest back. Their lips parted. She said with a slight shortness of breath, "I can't do this."

"What? Because you're married? You don't even love the man. What wrong with a little fling on the side?"

"But I have children." Regina said regretfully.

"It's not like they need to know…" He put his hands on her waist and said, "Don't think about them. Think about what's best for you, your Majesty. What do you want?"

"I don't know what I want…" Regina couldn't look up at the man for fear that she might fall into another manipulative kiss. She stared at his chest and fiddled with his collar.

"Well from the feel of that kiss, I'm pretty sure you want something along these lines." He leaned in and began to kiss the nape of her neck. She gasped again as she felt his hot breath; it sent chills down her spine. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of his rhythmic breathing and the juicy noises he made as his mouth sucked at the flesh of her neck. She could feel how wrong this was. She had husband, a stepdaughter, and a newborn son who was no more than three weeks old. But she couldn't stop; the feeling, the tension, the passion was driving her insane. She had never felt this way for a man before. She needed some pleasure; she hadn't been intimate since before her son was born. Regina gave in and let the hatter take her completely with no hesitation.

Her arms slid up through his hair. She tugged on it to bring his face to hers and lock their wet lips together. She opened her mouth to let his tongue slip inside of it. His hands began to hike up her long skirt. Her hands quickly moved down to his waist to undo his tight pants. She slid them down just enough to release his large, hard erection. Jefferson took no pause as he quickly picked up the Queen and backed her roughly against the nearest tree. She wrapped her legs around him; there was a feeling of wetness between them.

Regina braced herself against the tree with one hand and slid the fingers of the other hand through his soft brown hair. She looked into the hatters light-blue eyes; he could see the passion in hers, but there was still a hint of doubt. He kept staring into those big brown eyes as he placed his hardness at her entrance. Jefferson listened to her sighs as he playfully bobbed his cusp in and out of her.

She sighed impatiently and demandingly, "Just do it already."

He smiled as he thrust inside of her a second later. He listened to her pleasurable moan and laughed as he began to thrust in and out of her. This is what he had wanted from the Queen, something powerful, demanding, and utterly passionate. He wanted to show her that she needed to make choices for herself and not think about anyone else; it's how he lived his own life so freely. Without thinking about her husband or children, Regina could let herself go and not be afraid. That way, she could possess the power that she truly wanted.

Regina's thoughts disappeared as she felt Jefferson completely fill her. She cried out as he became rough with her and pounded her against the tree. She enjoyed this, this rebellious nature, the sneaking around, the feeling that she could do whatever she wanted to.

Jefferson suddenly pulled out and carried Regina away from the tree; they felt to the ground so that he was on top of her and hiked up her skirt again before reentering the Queen. He kissed her neck again and began to suck hard at her collarbone. Regina continued to moan in ecstasy as their flesh kept hitting each other rhythmically. Her hands moved through his hair to his broad shoulders and down to his back. Her nails dug deep into his brown leather vest and she cried out again. Her back arched as she thrust her pelvis in time with his.

As Jefferson felt Regina about to climax, he whispered in her ear, "Now let go, Regina. This is what freedom feels like." He listened as she closed her eyes and yelled out as she released. The sounds echoed throughout the empty forest. With a final grunt and thrust, Jefferson released himself within the Queen. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss her lips again one last time before pulling out and standing himself up. He buttoned his pants and straightened himself out, brushing the dirt and dust off of his clothes. Regina stayed on the ground for a few more moments trying to catch her breath. As she stood, she pulled down her skirt and brushed the dirt off of her.

Jefferson playfully bowed to her, "So happy that I could be of service to you, your Majesty."

Regina replied with a nod, "I'd prefer this be kept secret, Jefferson."

"Of course. Wouldn't dream of anything else." Jefferson took his hat from the ground and spun it to open his portal. Regina watched in amazement as he jumped inside and left her. Regina leaned back against the tree and pondered what had just happened here. She hadn't felt this way for the longest time. Being married to the King, she thought that she would never feel that way with a man. She let out a deep breath and returned home more confident than she had been before.

0-0-0

Regina placed her little infant into his cradle after rocking him to sleep sweetly. As she kissed his little head, the King entered the nursery to look down upon his sleeping son. As Regina stood up, the King stood behind her a slid his hands down her waist. She sighed, knowing exactly what he wanted from her. His chin rested upon her shoulder as he gazed down at their son. He then began to kiss the Queen's neck. She cringed from the feeling. It was not soothing and passionate like she had felt with Jefferson.

"Please, Leopold. Not in front of the baby." She beckoned.

He smiled and replied, "He's asleep, my dear."

Regina stepped away from him and said, "That doesn't matter. I just, don't _feel_ _well_ tonight. I'm still a bit weak."

"My dear, I'm sorry. I was not aware of that. It's just that you went out today, so I assumed that you were well." He slid his hands down arms and held her hands. His eyes and expression seemed apologetic.

"It's fine."

The King leaned in to kiss her lips, but Regina hesitated and leaned away from him. He smiled and kissed her cheek instead before walking out of the room. Regina stared as she realized that she had finally managed to make the King leave her alone. She smiled. Finally, she could have a little freedom.


	6. Chapter 6: Her Secrets

Bodies pressed against the doors to her bedchamber, Regina put a hand over his mouth. He couldn't stop laughing, but because they were in the palace, Regina needed him quiet. "Shh." She laughed. "People will hear you."

She gasped as he pulled her close to him and whispered, "You said that your husband was journeying to another kingdom on business." He suddenly locked their lips together. Regina couldn't help but swoon over the feeling. It happened every time he would kiss her.

Regina pushed his chest, forcing their lips to separate. She answered, "Yes, but I still have the children to think about."

The hatter was far more careless than she. He whispered, "They're asleep. Don't worry about it." He pressed their bodies against the door making it bang shut. Regina's eyes widened nervously as he laughed. She smacked his shoulder for making all of that noise and hoped that its hadn't woken her sensitive baby boy sleeping in his nursery or her curious stepdaughter sleeping in her room.

Regina replied, "Yes and I'd like to keep it that way. So keep quiet." She smiled.

He laughed and complied as he pulled the young queen away from the doors, whisked her off of her feet and carried her to the bed.

As he began to climb upon her and place passionate touches of his lips to her skin, Regina heard the sounds of her son fussing loudly from his nursery. Jefferson looked at her confused of where the noises were coming from. She pushed his shoulders only slightly, signaling that he needed to get off of her. He rolled to lie on his back and sighed. Regna stood up and opened the doors. She whispered, "I told you to stay quiet. I'll be back." Regina scurried to the crying baby's room very quickly; she wished to calm him before he woke up the young princess.

She entered her son's room and walked briskly up to his cradle to see him wiggling around in his blankets and crying out. Regina picked him up and held him against her shoulder while making shushing noises and humming to quiet the infant. She rested his little head on her shoulder and cupped her hand sweetly over his little head, caressing the baby's cheek and kissing him to calm him. As she listened to the fussing fade off as the baby began to fall back asleep, Regina's thoughts began to drift in her humming. She thought about the man lying in her bedchamber at the moment. His strong body, his chiseled features, the feeling of his touch made her wonder. Was this affair turning in to more than just an affair? This thought made the Queen worry as she rocked her son, the King's son, to sleep. A fling was one thing, but Regina couldn't have is become more than that. She was doing this for _power_ and _freedom_, but if she were falling for this mere hatter she would surely lose her power as the Queen. That couldn't happen; she needed to make sure that it wouldn't.

Regina's thoughts paused as the door to the room squeaked open and the man whom she thought about slowly crept inside. Regina's eyes widened. She nervously whispered, "What are you doing? I told you to stay in my chambers."

Jefferson ignored her mischievously. He looked around the nursery and walked up to the Queen who was still rocking her son in her arms. The man stared at the mobile hanging over the infant's cradle; he pushed it lightly with his finger to make it swing. Looking at the Queen, he said, "Looking rather maternal there, your Majesty. He's a cute kid."

Regina continued to reprimand the hatter. "Someone could have seen you."

But Jefferson ignored her and continued his own conversation. "He has your eyes." He said as he caressed the little boy's soft hair, brushing over her own hand that was supporting the baby's head against her shoulder. Jefferson turned away and continued to peruse the rest of the room.

As Regina set down to infant in his cradle, she said, "Jefferson, what are you doing in here?"

Jefferson didn't make notice of her but answered, "I've seen your bedchamber so many times, and I thought it'd be nice to see something new."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You need to go."

Jefferson turned and looked at Regina. He noticed that she seemed more hesitant than usual. It made him wonder, but he wouldn't fight with her about staying. "Fine. But I'm telling you now. You won't be seeing me for a long time if I leave now." With a smirk on his face, he continued, "You think you can handle it?"

Regina smiled and walked over to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her in closely. She whispered sensually, "I think I can manage."

Jefferson was leaving on a long business trip to several realms; he would be gone for months. Perhaps, Regina thought, it would be a good thing; whatever feelings she had then could die down and they could simply resume the affair when he returned. It would be that simple.

Regina slid her fingers through his hair and pulled him down into a sweet goodbye kiss. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as their lips touched, knowing that it would be the last time for several months. As he tossed his hat to the floor and opened the portal, Regina was slowly regretting letting him go. But she had other matters to think about, so she let him jump down into his hat. As the portal died down she quickly walked over to check on her sleeping son and was surprised to see that none of that woke him again. She smiled down on him. He did have her eyes.

0-0-0

"Regina?" She heard. Regina suddenly snapped out of her daze and looked over at her stepdaughter who was modeling the dress that her father had bought her on his trip. Regina mustered up a smile for the young girl, but there was so much more on her mind. Snow asked her, "Don't you just love it?" The young princess twirled around in her lacey white gown and giggled.

Regina, though she wanted to smile, was forced to fake it. Thoughts ran through her head: _What am I supposed to do now? I'll have to lie to the King; he can't know the truth. It could work, but what about Jefferson? I can't worry about him right now. He won't be back for months._

Regina snapped out of her thoughts again as Snow White asked kindly, "Aren't going to try on the dress Father got for you?"

Regina stood up and walked over to young Snow. "Not right now, sweetheart. Why don't you get read for your lessons. Alright?" Snow smiled sweetly and nodded. Regina left the room and made her way into the nursery to spend some time with her son.

Regina took her son and placed him on a little blanket on the floor to play with him. He made her smile with his playful giggles as he kicked around. Regina looked up as her father entered the nursery. He looked down upon his daughter and grandson happily.

"You called for me, dear." He said looking at her.

Regina was far too mesmerized by the wiggling little boy to hear her father. As he rolled to his little stomach and try to move around, she laughed. She rolled the little one to his back again and fixed his small shirt as he continued to kick around. She handed him a rattle to amuse himself. Regina finally noticed her father and smiled up at him.

Henry looked to the boy and said, "He has your eyes, dear."

"I know." She replied with a smile. But Regina's smile soon faded as she thought about the last time someone told her that. It made her remember what had been on her mind that whole morning. She needed someone to talk to. She glanced up at her father. "Daddy, I don't know what to do." She was on the verge of tears.

"Dear, what is it? Tell me what's wrong." He looked concerned at his dear daughter. He saw that she was scared.

Regina looked down at her son as a tear streamed down her cheek. She wasn't sure if she wanted to say it. She looked back up to her father and sighed. He noticed the tear on her cheek. "I'm pregnant, Daddy."

He stared at her confused. "But, sweetheart, why are you so upset about this. A child is a blessing. Look how happy Christopher makes you."

Regina shook her head and picked her son up. She rested him on her shoulder and stood up slowly. She answered her father, "It's not the child I'm worried about; it's the father." She patted her son's back gently and bounced him in her arms.

Henry still seemed confused. Taking a few steps to follow her, he asked, "Why, dear? I'm sure the King will be thrilled to hear that you are expecting again." He watched as Regina turned around to face him. He saw the sorrowful and regretful expression on her face. Then he knew. "The King isn't the father. Is he?" More tears leaked from her eyes as she shook her head. "My dear, what have you done? Who is he?"

Regina continued to bounce her baby boy. He started to fuss as Regina was becoming distressed over the situation. She replied, "He's just a common man. I met him months ago and we… started… it was an affair." Regina looked at the disappointment on her father's face. "Daddy, you don't understand. I needed to feel something! This marriage… it's hell! I feel nothing! I despise my husband, yet I'm force to live this life with him. But, Jefferson," she had a smile on her face, "he makes me feel _something_. He gives me just enough freedom so that I can bear this horrible marriage." Regina watched as her father turned away from her. His expression still filled with disappointment in his daughter. "Daddy, please. I need you right now."

He turned to her and stared at her clutching the distressed and crying infant with tears in her eyes. "What do you want me say, sweetheart?"

Now sobbing, Regina replied, "Tell me everything will be alright, Daddy. Please. I don't know how I'm going to get through this."

"Get through what?" The calm voice of the princess echoed in the room. Regina's eyes opened wide but she did not turn around to look at Snow who was standing in the doorway. Regina was frozen in her place, praying that Snow White had not heard all of that. She didn't want the girl to see the tears on her face, so she gave a signaling look to her father for help to rid of the little girl for the moment. Snow said meekly, "Regina, I'm ready for my lesson. Will you take me, please?"

Henry walked to the young princess and said, "I will take you, your Highness. Your stepmother is trying to calm your brother. Come along." He put his arm around the girl's shoulder and led her out. Her expression remained skeptical, but she obeyed nevertheless.

Regina closed her eyes. Thankfully her father had taken Snow out just in time, for she couldn't hold it in any longer. Clutching her son in her arms tightly, Regina broke down and began to sob with the infant. She slowly fell to her knees holding the baby's head close to her chest. Tears streamed down her face, as feelings of hopelessness and distress surged through her. She didn't know what to do with herself or how to handle this situation. She was completely alone in this with no one to talk to and no one to help her.

Regina let out one last sob before pulling herself together. She thought, _stop your crying. Don't show weakness. You have no one to help you, so help yourself. _She dried her tears and stood up, still listening to the sounds of the screaming baby in her arms. She began to hum a little melody to calm him.

As she set him back down in his cradle, Regina thought. _It's the King's baby. That's all I need to say. But what about Jefferson? I'll just break the affair when he returns. He doesn't need to know. He won't ever know._


	7. Chapter 7: Her Confession

Eyes closed in peaceful thought, Regina rested her head and back against her sweet apple tree. Sunlight still beamed through her eyelids as she saw little spots of color. The peace and quiet soothed her thoughts as she placed her hand to her growing stomach. This baby moved around more than her son Christopher had; it was like a little dancer in her belly.

Regina's smile faded as she heard the rushing of the wind and felt a cold breeze blow passed her. She had known that sound, that feeling, before. Nerves and fear of what was about to happen replaced her peaceful moment. She knew that she would have to face him at some point, but it didn't mean she had to look forward to it. As her nerves hit her, Regina felt the dancing in her abdomen stop, but she kept her hand there nevertheless.

As the wind died down, she listened to a few footsteps on the cobblestone of the courtyard. She didn't stand or turn around to face him. Hand on her pregnant belly; she remained frozen with her eyes shut tight. In her mind she hoped that he would not see her there and go; she hoped that closing her eyes would make him disappear so that she wouldn't have to do this to him, so she wouldn't have to break his heart.

The voice from behind said cheerfully, "Did you miss me?" Regina felt the child within her jump at the sound of the man's voice as if it knew the truth about Regina's secrets. She gasped and turned her head slightly to see the man in her peripheral vision. "Regina?" He asked her. He only looked at her from the back and wondered why she had not leapt up and run to him at the sound of his voice.

Regina closed her eyes in regret. She had to stand up and show him at some point. Supporting herself on the stone wall that she had been sitting on, Regina stood slowly; her hand dropped from her stomach. She took a deep breath before walking around the tree to meet her lover and show him what he had missed in the passed four months.

Jefferson's eyes scanned her from her face down to her bulging pregnant belly. His eyes widened as he stared shockingly at her enlarged abdomen. Regina's sorrowful eyes watched him. She opened her mouth wanting to say with a smile: _Jefferson, it's yours. This is our baby. I love you._ But, instead, Regina calmly asked him, "Well? Aren't you going to congratulate me?" She mustered up the best smile that she could in this circumstance.

Jefferson, in a hesitant and astonished tone, replied, "Con… Congratulations, your Majesty…"

There was a distance between them; and awkwardness, as she responded, "Thank you, Jefferson." Regina's eyes drifted away from him to the ground. He continued to look at her and knew that something wasn't right. She was hiding something from him.

He took a few steps closer to her. "So, is the King excited about this?"

She brought her attention back to him. Their eyes met in a passionate gaze as she answered, "Yes. He's rather thrilled about it."

Jefferson was getting closer to the young Queen. Their eyes still locked on one another. "And what about you?" He asked.

"I-" Regina paused, mesmerized in his light eyes and the deepness of his voice. Their faces were so close that she could feel his hot breath as he spoke. Only inches away from locking lips, Regina's sense returned as she stepped back from him. She shook her head. "No, Jefferson. This can't continue."

"What?" He asked, wondering why she had backed away from him.

"_This!_" She exclaimed. "_Us! _It needs to stop."

Jefferson tried to approach her and hold her hand, but she refused to even look at him let alone touch him. "Regina, what has gotten into you all of a sudden? What happened to the strong and independent queen I knew only four months ago?"

Regina paced back and forth, her hand on her head as she thought and tried to calm herself. She looked at him angrily. "What has gotten into me? _This_," she pointed to her large stomach, "this is what's gotten into me, Jefferson. I can't be with you because of this baby, because of my family, because of my husband and my role as Queen. I just can't!"

The confused hatter watched as her hand felt her stomach. She covered her eyes with her other hand to hide her tears from him. He questioned her, "What is so different about this? You had no problem deceiving them before, Regina? You held your infant son in your arms as I embraced you and kissed you goodbye. What is so different with this child that you wish to end what we have? That you wish to return to your horrid life with the King?"

Regina looked to him with tears in her eyes. "Because this baby is-" Regina held her tongue and stopped her emotions from blurting her secret to him. She looked away and covered it up by saying, "…different."

"What the hell do you mean _different_?" Jefferson looked furiously at her. He watched her sigh painfully, tears running down her rosy-red cheeks. It wasn't until she looked down at her growing little belly and placed her hands to it that he realized. He stepped towards her. "Regina? Is that," He hesitated. Choking on his words, he continued, "_my_ child?" Regina didn't answer; she couldn't answer. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. "Regina!" He yelled.

Regina looked to the ground. "No. It's… the King's baby. As I had said before."

Jefferson stepped closely to her. With his hand, he raised her chin to meet her eyes with his. "Now say that to my face. Is it mine?"

Regina looked into his eyes; they are filled with fury and sorrow. As a tear ran down her cheek, he moved his other hand to wipe it away. Regina placed her hand over his and pressed his hand to her cheek. The feel of his touch after so long sent chills down her spine. Gripping his hand tighter and looking deeply at him, she answered with a whisper. "Yes." She smiled hoping that he too would find joy in this moment.

Regina watched the fury in his eyes disappear. They were now filled with a different look, a look of hope, happiness and joy. A smile formed on his face slowly as he leaned in to kiss the young Queen. After a long, tender touch of the lips, they part with the foreheads still touching. Jefferson gazed down at her bulging belly. He paused at first, but then reached down and placed a hand to it. He bent down and got to his knees while placing the second hand to it. The man gently placed his lips to Regina's stomach. She brushed her fingers through his hair and giggled happily as he kept his forehead pressed gently against her pregnant bump.

"Hello in there, little one." He whispered to her stomach. The young woman smiled. "I'm your Papa." He smiled and laughed quietly.

"No you are not." The childish voice of the princess Snow White came from behind the couple. As the hatter stood up and Regina turned to glance at the girl, Snow noticed the position they were in: her hands rested on his chest, his hand held her arms, they stood closely. Even Snow White could see that they were up to something. "Regina, what are you doing with this man?"

Regina looked at the girl's broken-hearted eyes beginning to tear up. She stepped out of her lovers embrace nervously and tried to approach her stepdaughter, but the girl backed away. "Snow, please. It's not what you think."

With tears in her eyes, the princess cried, "But I heard you. You said… you said… _he_ was the father."

"Snow." Regina tried to step closer, but the girl stepped back once more.

"But it _can't _be! You are married to my father! You are Christopher's mother! _My_ mother!" Snow glanced at the man standing behind Regina watching the scene with fearful eyes. She looked to her stepmother; the woman expressed great angst. She continued to rant, "Don't you love us? I thought you loved my father and our family. How could you do this?"

"Snow, please!" Regina grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her closely. "Dear, I do love you. And I love my son as well as your father."

Snow watched as Regina placed her hand to her stomach; her hazel-green eyes then gazed back at the man. "And him? Do you love him?"

A smile appeared on the Queen's face. "I do."

"But, how can you love my father and him?"

"Snow, I love you father in a different way. It's not the same."

Snow's eyes widened. "Of course not. You are _married_ to my father. You _can't_ love that man _that_ way. And your baby _can't_ be his."

Regina hesitated a moment. She didn't know what to say to this hysterically crying girl. The truth? Why would she tell her the truth? Last time she trusted this girl, she was forced to watch her true love die right in front of her; to marry the King; to birth his child; to hide the love that she had for this hatter. She would have to hide this too. She couldn't risk the girl going to her father. She sighed and lied to the girl. "It's not his, dear. It _is_ your father's. No one else's."

Snow White stared at her stepmother. "You're lying! I heard you!" She said as she stepped back and out of Regina's grip of her shoulders. Snow turned and ran inside in distress.

Regina's eyes widened in fear. The girl knew. She tried yelling her name, but what good would that do? Regina turned to look at Jefferson. She rushed into his arms and embraced him. "You need to go. Now!"

"Regina, I'm not leaving you here. Come with me." Jefferson smiled.

Regina's thoughts raced. She didn't want this to happen. She was Queen; she couldn't run away with him. Could she live without the man she loved though? And what would the King do about the child when Snow reached him in a few moments? This was her ultimate test. A choice between love and power. Regina had been taught that love was weakness, but in this moment she didn't know. Love made her scared, would take all of her power as Queen. But hadn't it also created the little life growing within her? She'd have to abandon her son. She couldn't do that; Rumpelstiltskin had told her that he would be a great and powerful leader, but not if she left him. The choice was hers.

Regina shook her head. "I can't go with you. I can't leave Christopher; I can't just leave my son."

"We can find a way to take him with us."

"And you don't think they'll find us, Jefferson? I'm the Queen. He'll send people after us eventually."

"Not if we leave this realm. In my hat. We can go anywhere, Regina. We can be a family. Come with me, please."

"No. I'm the Queen. I will _always_ be the Queen. You told me that power is important; I can't throw it all away after what I've done to gain it."

"And lose your freedom in the process? Regina, I love you." His hand caressed her cheek.

Regina closed her eyes for the moment. The feel of his hand comforted her, but could not change her mind. She held his hand, slowly pulled it away from her face and backed out of his arms. She felt as if the tears running down her cheeks were burning her flesh. Her heart broke as she answered, "But I can't love you." Regina turned and briskly walked away from him. She couldn't look back, couldn't bear to see his face. She had most certainly broken his heart and was now walking away from him as his unborn child grew within her.

0-0-0

She felt as if her heart would stop when she walked in to see the King with his hands on the distressed little girl's shoulders. He looked to Regina disappointedly. Snow had told him everything. What was he going to do now?

"Is what my daughter tells me true, dear?" The man let go of the young princesses shoulders and approached his young, pregnant wife. "Is that child not mine?" He stared at her blood-shot eyes from the tears. As another fell from the corner of her eye and ran down the crease between her nose and her cheekbone, he saw that it was clear. He nodded as he understood.

"What are you going to do to me?" Regina asked in a fearful whisper.

"We'll discuss that when I decide, Regina." He turned and signaled for Regina's maid to assist her. "Please, see to it that the Queen is washed up and changed before dinner." He dismissed them. Regina stared in awe at the King. What would he decide as her fate? Her child's fate? As the maid led her out, Regina turned back and glanced at the young girl. Regina didn't know whether she felt more hurt or angry with the princess. She let herself love her, trust her, and yet the girl betrayed her again. And now she would lose yet another love, and, maybe now, even her child.


	8. Chapter 8: Her Grace

Sitting on the cold marble floor, Regina watched with a smile as her little son stood three feet away from her. One hand remained on her pregnant belly while the other supported her as she sat. The young queen laughed as her son hesitated taking his steps to get to her. His brown eyes showed a little nervousness.

Regina beckoned to the one-year-old prince, "Come along, sweetheart. Walk to me. No need to be scared." Her long hair flowed the floor as she sat and held her arm out for the boy. She smiled at her little prince dressed in a puffy white shirt and little black pants. He took a hesitant step, then another. With every step toward his mother, the young Prince Christopher was becoming more confident. With a sweet giggle, the boy walked into Regina's arms. "There's my brave boy." She said happily. She placed a kiss to the boy's cheek.

As Regina held his waist to keep him balanced, the wiggly toddler began to pat his hands on his mother's stomach. She gave him a look and gesture as to warn to be gentle. Christopher then bent his knees and knelt on the floor. He rested his head on Regina's bulging belly as she stroked his thin dark hair. The moment couldn't have felt more perfect to the young woman, yet it was missing something. No, it was missing someone.

Regina couldn't get that hatter out of her head. What she had done to him, what she had said to him, she regretted it more than ever. She still didn't know what the king had decided to do about the situation, but she knew that it would cost her. It made Regina remember the conversation exchanged a year ago with a one Rumpelstiltskin. _I see some other issues in your future that may arise if you do not. Take that as a warning. _It echoed in her mind; he was right. She should have rid of the King and his daughter long ago as Rumpelstiltskin advised. But even now, Regina didn't have the heart to kill anyone. The King had always been kind and generous to her before. Maybe there was a chance that he would forgive his young wife.

The young queen turned her attention from her sweet boy over to the opening doors to the nursery. Regina's father and maid enter together with worried expressions. At the sight of their nervous faces, Regina's joyfulness faded away as did her smile. She looked back to the little prince who stared up at her with innocent and unknowing eyes.

"My dear," Her father stammered, "your husband wishes to speak to you."

Not looking at her father, but keeping her eye on her infant son, she replied, "I assumed as much." She looked to her maid. "I will need some assistance in getting up."

"Of course, your Majesty." She and Henry struggled to lift the very pregnant Queen off of the ground where she sat.

After brushing her self off, straightening her light peach dress, and stretching her aching back, Regina noticed that her maid had picked up Christopher and proceeded to leave the room. "Wait, Elaine." She said to her maid. The young Queen held out her arms, demanding kindly to be handed her son. "He's my son. I'd like him to stay with me." She rested the little boy on her side, just above her belly.

"As you wish, your Majesty." The maid bowed to her and left the room.

Regina looked to her father. Though she felt completely hopeless in that moment, she refused to show it. With a confident tone, she said, "Well then. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

0-0-0

With her son in her arms and her dress flowing gracefully behind her, Regina walked into the King's library. It was where he would always think and work. Though she dreaded what was about to come, she kept her head held high. Regina stood before the King. His daughter Snow White stood beside him. For once there was no smile on the girl's face, only sorrow.

She glared at the girl while thoughts of hatred and anger raged through her. She couldn't help but feel betrayed by someone she had trusted. The King stood from his brown oak desk, placed his hands on the surface of it and leaned forward. Regina could see in his expression that he was hesitant; even _he_ did not wish to make that decision. It took him three months to decide her fate and the fate of her child.

"Regina, I've come to make my decision about this situation." He walked around the desk and leaned back onto it. "I will give you choice." Regina seemed hopeful for the moment. The King continued, "You may leave if you wish to be with that child's father and with your child, but you would have to leave our son, or you can choose to give up the child to it's father and return to your life as the Queen trying to redeem yourself to your family and your kingdom."

At these words, Regina couldn't help but hold her son closer to her. Astonished at the cruel choice he forced her to make, she nervously beckoned, "No. You can't expect me to choose something like that, Leopold. I can't do that; I can't give up my child." Regina looked to the young princess whose mouth was opened in shock; she had not heard this decision either.

"I'm sorry, but you _must _choose, Regina. Your son and your life as Queen, or that child and life with a peasant." Leopold said sadly.

The young princess intervened, "Father, why can't she just keep it?" Regina looked to the girl surprised by her words. Was Snow White trying to help Regina now? After all that she had done?

The King looked down at his daughter. "Snow, you can't expect me to lie and say that this is my child."

"But, Father, no one should have to lose their mother. Don't make her choose." The girl touched his arm gently. However, the King could not be swayed in his decision. Regina _would_ have to choose. Her son or Jefferson's child? As the King shook his head at the young princess, she backed away looking with despairing eyes. She couldn't watch this happen; Snow ran from the room with tears in her eyes. She knew that this was her fault and that she would have to live with that for the rest of her life.

"I'm not choosing." Regina said forcefully while still clutching her son closely.

"Regina, please. Don't make this harder than it has to be." Leopold said calmly.

Regina raised her voice, "Your making me choose between my children!"

Leopold's kind and compassionate attitude disappeared as he yelled back, "You brought this upon yourself!" The King had never raised his voice to anyone. Regina stared as he remonstrated her. "Regina, you are my _wife_ and you betrayed me. I trusted you; I gave you a home, a child, and a beautiful life. And how do you repay me? By having an affair and bearing another man's child! I am a kind and forgiving man, but something like _this_ may not be forgivable. If you stay here, you give up that child. I will not spend my days reminded of how you betrayed me like this. If you wish to leave, you leave everything, including our son. He is a prince and will someday be a king. He must learn how with or without his mother."

Tears formed in Regina's eyes. She couldn't do this; she couldn't choose. Kind and forgiving? What kind man would do that to a person? Regina hated him. She had never loved and knew that she never would, but she never hoped to hate him. In this moment she regretted not killing him as Rumpelstiltskin had said.

Regina looked down at the child in her arms. His little head rested peacefully on her shoulder, his eyes were closed as he slept in her arms, and his tiny heart beat against her own. Regina closed her eyes and rested her cheek on her toddler's soft head as a tear fell from the corner of her eye. She had been raising this boy for a year now, changing his diapers, feeding him, playing with him, soothing his crying, teaching him to walk. She didn't believe one bit that he was the King's son; he was all hers. The innocent child trusted her as his mother; she couldn't leave him. But that baby inside her belly, Jefferson's baby, was special. She carried it for nine months and, every day, it would dance within her abdomen just to make it's mother smile. There was a kick every time the child heard Regina's voice. Regina had fallen in love with this unborn baby.

Nevertheless, Regina couldn't escape this. Either way she would feel lost and hurt in her choice. She thought of Jefferson, of what she had done to him months ago. _But I can't love you_. Those last words that she said to him made her realize, she had already lost him; she had chosen to be the Queen. And to stay the Queen, she would have to give up the little one inside of her.

0-0-0

One week later, the kingdom mourned the stillborn child of the King and Queen for that was what had been announced. All peoples dressed in black as a sign of respect for the royal family's loss. Regina would never wear anything but black again.

As the royal carriage approached the small cottage in the woods, Jefferson opened the door and watched. Regina stepped out of the carriage dressed in a black gown and corset. It was simple compared to what she would wear in the future. It was black velvet and hugged her returned figure comfortably. The dark corset laced at the back, though the hatter could not see for she was wearing a dark cloak as well.

Jefferson watched the Queen cradle the tiny newborn in her arms. He could see the sorrow in her eyes as she approached the cottage hesitantly. He walked back inside; she followed him in alone with the infant as guards remained outside by the carriage. Regina glanced around the small yet quaint cottage. She thought to herself that once, not long ago, this would have been all she needed; she'd just need this and love and she would be happy. She glanced over at a petite, wooden, hand-craved, cradle made for the infant.

Regina looked to Jefferson who, in turn, stared into her eyes. It wasn't the same look that he used to have; it was angry. He looked at her once with passion and love, but that disappeared in the moment that she walked away from him and said that she didn't love him.

Regina was on the verge of tears. "Jefferson, don't look at me like that. I have no choice."

"You have a choice, Regina." Jefferson replied in a monotone voice.

"I can't leave my son. I can't just abandon him." Regina said in her defense.

"And yet you can abandon our daughter." Jefferson looked down at the sleeping infant in Regina's arms wrapped in a hand-knitted blanket.

"What else could I do, Jefferson? I'm the Queen and-"

Jefferson cut her off, "And I'm just a mere hatter." Pain and hurt burned in his eyes as he couldn't look away from the woman that he still loved. Tears streamed down both of their faces; he couldn't take anymore of it. He held out his arms. "Give her to me."

Regina held the baby tighter to her bosom; she didn't want to let her go. The child slept soundly in her arms. Jefferson kept his arms out, but knew that Regina wouldn't give the girl to him willingly. He walked closer to her and carefully took the baby out of her arms. Being this close to him, his touch, made Regina think of what they could have had. It was too late though; her arms were empty. She stared as the baby stirred in her father's arms and began to whine. The baby could sense that something was wrong.

Young Regina couldn't take any more of it; she couldn't look at him or their daughter. She couldn't listen to the child's cry for she thought that she might just die. Regina turned and walked to the door as her heard broke and the salt from her tears stung her chapped lips. Regina turned back one last time, "Jefferson." The man trying to calm the distressed child looked up at the mother of that little baby. Regina said with a weak breath. "Her name is Grace."

Regina then rushed out of the cottage and ran to the carriage before she began to sob. As they rode away, she listened to her daughter's cries becoming fainter and fainter. She'd never see them again. She would return to the palace to be with her son, her husband and her stepdaughter and to be the Queen.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Heart breaking chapter! Do you think Regina will ever reunite with Grace? What do you think Regina's going to do when she returns to the palace? You think she'll forgive Snow again? Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Her Dream

**-5 Years Later-**

_Her eyelids felt heavy as she opened them in the morning. Light gleamed through the windows and forced her to scrunch her face and wince at the brightness. Her hand covered her eyes to block the glittering sun, which was too much for the still sleepy woman. A moan escaped her mouth as she stretched and yawned from her restful night. The movement beside her made the sheets of the bed rustle and the springs of the old bed squeak. Lying on her back, she turned her head to her left._

_There he was, lying on his stomach, head buried in his pillow, his eyes still closed and his hair mangled ridiculously. She reached her left hand over and pushed back the wisps of hair. Placing her hand back on her stomach, she just stared at him. Nothing could explain that feeling within her as she watched him sleep. The light shined on his face like the moonlight on a soft unmoving body of water. He was peaceful. _

_She felt his hand suddenly grasp at hers that was resting on her abdomen. She listened to him grunt and sigh quietly as he woke slowly and drearily. A smile appeared on her face as his blue-green eyes opened to look at her. He smiled and squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Good morning." He said with a stretch as he simultaneously rolled to his side to face her._

_She scooted farther down into the sheets to meet his face. "Good morning." She whispered with delight. She didn't delay leaning in to place a sweet kiss on his lips. She had been waiting for him to wake to do that. The couple's lips parted, foreheads touching and eyes closed in the moment of peace and quiet. He leaned in a kissed her once more, this time, putting his hand to caress the soft skin of her pink cheek. _

_The hand remained on her cheek as the kisses became more passionate. She rolled to her back as he scooted to lean close to her. Leaning on his elbow for support, he now looked down at the beautiful woman lying in his bed. Her brown eyes gleamed with happiness; it was as if he could see the stars and the world in them. Thinking that this moment could not get any better, the couple felt a little pressure on their tiny bed. They glanced over to investigate the squeaking sounds coming from the end of the bed. The man rolled to his back as, suddenly, the sound of little giggles ensued. A little girl, no older than five years, stood up on the bed and jumped down on top of her father making him grunt with slight pain from the little knees hitting his ribs but also laughing at the playfulness. Her dirty-blonde hair fell in her face as she leaned over her father's torso, giggling with delight. Her legs kicked in the air making her light pink nightgown fall to her back, exposing her little undergarments. The woman, with a smile, leaned over and pulled the dress over her small thighs to recover her bottom and legs. _

_There was a second squeak as they couple's eldest, a little boy a year older than the girl, climbed onto the bed. He was much gentler than his little sister as he crawled up to his mother and hugged her sweetly. The woman brushed back his brown hair and kissed his head before patting his back and allowing him to join in the play with his father and sister. She watched and listened to the giggles of her children and the deep laughter of her lover. What more could she have asked for? This moment was perfect just as it was. She hoped it would never change. It was almost to good to be true; like a dream._

0-0-0

Regina hesitated opening her eyes from the bright light shining in through the palace windows. She knew that opening her eyes meant that it had been a dream; she would now have to wake up and face her harsh reality.

Rising out of the large bed in which she slept beside her truly hated husband, Regina finally opened her eyes and gazed at the marble floor of the bedchamber. She sighed at the dreadful feeling of being awake. As she sat on the bed, her head turned slightly to look into the mirror of her vanity. She looked awfully pale, dark circles formed beneath her tired and sorrowful eyes, her long dark hair was mangle and split, and the vision in her eyes seemed dead. There was no smile on her face; normally, she never had had a genuine smile, only fake ones to please her husband and family. Even her young son could no longer make her smile as she used to.

Regina stood up. She could feel that nauseating and raging head ache beginning as her dark eyes let in the light. Hand placed on her forehead, she approached the vanity in her dark black and laced nightgown. She stared into the mirror and looked at her unpleasant appearance. She looked as if she never had a restful night in years.

With a simple wave of her hand though, Regina was engulfed in her own magic. She looked once more into the mirror. She was no longer tired, her hair done up nicely in a regal bun and she was dressed properly in a dark gown with maroon accents on the corset and laces along her back. She glanced back at her husband asleep in the bed. She knew that he wouldn't approve of the apparel she wore. He believed that the royal family should always dress in pleasant colors to represent a kingdom of peace and kindness. Regina thought that was a load of horseshit. In the passing years, she had grown to despise her husband, though she would hide it from him as well as her teenage stepdaughter.

With a smug smile on her face, Regina left the bedchamber and went to her own study where she could be alone to see her and watch her. It was her birthday today; five years old. Regina's thoughts raced as her heels clanked down the corridor to her study. Five years had passed. She had never met her, never spoken to her, never held her except for that one fleeting moment before Jefferson had to take her out of her mother's arms. Oh, but she longed to see this little girl as she was growing up. Every year at this same time, Regina would look through her mirror to watch her growing Grace. But sometimes it didn't feel like enough, just looking. Regina wanted that dream; she wanted a chance to be loved, but she chose to be the Queen.

Regina shut to doors to her study and sat by her mirror. Waving her hand, she saw the image of her little girl. Her hair had become slightly lighter in the passed year and she was wearing a beautiful pink birthday dress. Regina suddenly smiled at the vision that her daughter was becoming. She looked so much like Jefferson, she thought, as he scooped her in his arms and brought her to the kitchen area where he had made her a little breakfast. However, Regina could see that she had her eyes and her smile, similarly as Christopher had.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched the little girl kiss her father's cheek and hug her arms around his neck. Why couldn't she be a part of that moment? Regina stood up with a hand extending towards the mirror. But when she tried to touch her little girl and the man she loved, the image in the mirror only distorted and disappeared. She gasped as they faded away, and then leaned on the table in front of her, trying so hard not to let her tears fall again.

"Mama?" Regina looked up at the mirror hopefully, but only her reflection showed. She turned around to where the sound actually came from and noticed her son standing in the doorway. He held the door open with one little hand and stared at his mother with a look of hope. There was a hint of fear in his dark brown eyes as he took another step into the room.

Regina responded with a rather reprimanding tone, "Christopher, what did I say about barging into a place where you are not wanted?"

The young boy looked to the floor as he was scolded. "I'm sorry. I forgot, Mama." The six-year-old couldn't bear looking into his mother's eyes as she would yell at him harshly. It only scared him more.

"Dear, what is it?" Regina said with an agitated sigh. She placed her hands on her hips impatiently.

The six-year-old stepped further into the room, "I just wanted to see you." He finally looked up into her angered eyes. It gave him chills to see her like this; dressed in dark clothes, dark makeup around her eyes, and no smile on her blood red lips. She wasn't the way she used to be; even he could see that. His mother had grown darker and darker, more sorrowful, over the years. Though, he was only six; it wasn't as if he understood why. All he saw was that his mother was always angry and sad. He wanted to see her happy again. He wanted to be able to love her and know that she loved him back.

Regina replied to him with her voice raising, "Is that truly a good reason to bother me while I am otherwise occupied, Christopher?"

The boy shook his head sadly. "No, Mother." He stood at her and stared for a moment, hoping that she would change her mind. There was no response, though. Only her eyes glared at the boy, demanding that he leave her be; she clearly did not want him there. The boy bowed his head before turning to leave the room. Regina could see the sorrow in the boy's eyes, but didn't stir. She thought about it. She was disciplining the boy. Without it, how was he to become a strong prince? He needed to learn to be strong. Love was weakness.

Regina's thoughts suddenly disappeared as she felt a tiny mass crash against her abdomen. Christopher wrapped his arms around his mother tightly and shut his eyes as he rested his head on her stomach. "I'm sorry, mother. I'll be good next time."

Those words shuttered inside of Regina as she listened to them come from her own son; the warmth of his touch softened the expression on her face. What had she been thinking? Yes, she was angry and felt alone, but that little boy right there was proof that she was not. Why would she try to push him away? Why would she even think like that? Like her mother? The only person who truly _did_ love her in this world was her son. She may have thought that love was weakness, but truly all that Regina longed for was love. What had denying love gotten her? Yes, she was Queen, but was she happy? She was forced to see the man she loved and the child she longed to meet only in her dreams and through a glass that she could not even touch.

Regina picked up the little boy in her arms and cupped his head. "No, no." She whispered. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you." She let him rest his head on her shoulder as she closed her eyes and calmed herself and her son. "Listen," She whispered in his ear, "you know that I love you, Christopher. I will always love you."

"I love you too, Mama." The boy whispered as she set him to the ground.

Regina watched as the boy ran out of her arms suddenly and exited the room with a smile on his face. She smiled for a moment before the high-pitched sound of a little imp behind her startled her. "What a sweet moment between mother and son. You _love _each other." He said clapping his hands together with a conniving giggle.

She turned with a smirk, returning to her rather unscrupulous self. "I don't need you mocking me, Rumpelstiltskin."

"My sincerest apologies, dearie." He replied as he bowed to the Queen.

Regina stared at the strange man with confused eyes, "Now, what do you want from me?"

With an astonished expression, he teased, "You assume that I simply come here because I _want_ something? Now that insults me, dearie."

Regina sat back down in her cushioned seat and crossed her legs seductively. "Yet it's true. So don't waist my time."

"Fine, fine." He replied giving in. "I require a particular item from another land."

"For what?" Regina interrupted.

"My business, dearie. Now let me continue." Regina rolled her eyes as the man, if he was a man, paced too and fro. "I'm sure you know _who_ I need to fetch this item; however, the hatter and I have not been on the best of terms for some years."

"And you believe _I_ am? Do you not recall-"

"Of course I do. Which is precisely why I need you to convince him to fetch it for me?" He walked to the Queen and leaned in closely to intimidate her.

However, Regina didn't stir. "No." She said simply.

"My dear, dear majesty. You won't even consider it?"

"No." Regina remained still as stone.

Rumpelstiltskin backed away from her, walked around her and placed a hand on her large glass mirror. "Not even to see your _precious baby Grace_?" He said as the picture of the five-year-old and her father running playfully through the woods appeared before them. He knew it would melt her heart to watch the girl and listen to her laughter. Grace would get Regina to agree to it.

Regina sighed, "He won't wish to see me."

"Persistence, dearie. Are you not the Queen? He cannot say no." He laughed mischievously.

Regina stared at him for a moment before looking back at the image of her sweet girl running through the woods happily playing with her father. She could finally meet her, see her in person and not be confined by the tedious glass mirror that kept them from touching. She would finally meet her daughter and she would see Jefferson again after five years. How would he react when seeing her again? Would he be happy and welcome her? Was there a chance that her dream may become a reality? Regina looked back at Rumpelstiltskin and said, "Alright."

0-0-0

Giggling happily with his little girl in his arms, Jefferson opened the door to their cottage. Balancing his daughter in one arm and a basket filled with mushrooms in the other, he struggled to close the door behind him. As he turned, he saw her standing there. His jaw dropped and eyes widened as if he'd seen a ghost. There she was in the middle of the room, holding one of Grace's little stuffed toys in her hands. She glanced from the toy to the man as she heard the door shut and her daughter giggle sweetly. She smiled awkwardly and said, "Hello, Jefferson."

He continued to stare at her in awe. Her hair was up in a twist and she was dressed in a beautiful purple and gold gown. He looked into her eyes, those same eyes that he saw everyday in his daughter. And that smile; it was the same one. She was really there. He didn't know whether to hate her or to love her. Only shock ensued. He gulped in the moment and gripped his daughter a little tighter. He choked out a single word, her name, in a whisper, "Regina."

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think is in store for our Queen and Hatter? How do you think Regina and Grace will get along for the first time? And what about this item the Rumple needs? Please review. Thank you so much for reading! Glad you enjoy it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Her Family

"Papa." The little girl whispered trying to pull her father out of his blank stare. She wiggled out of his arms and step in front of him. She looked up at the Queen and then back at her father with a smile. Holding the two sides of her dress, she curtsied kindly for the Queen and then backed up against her father's legs.

With a grunt as she stepped on his foot, Jefferson then leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Sweetheart, why don't you go over to the neighbors' for a bit. I have some business to attend to."

Grace looked up with sad brown eyes; those eyes reminded him far too much of her mother who was now standing only a few feet away. She beckoned, "But Papa, I wish to stay with you."

Jefferson shook his head with a sad smile. "I'm afraid you cannot, Gracie. I promise it'll be quick and I shall be over to get you as soon as possible. I promise." He knelt down and held the little girl's waist. Jefferson pressed his forehead to hers and smiled.

Grace returned the gesture by cupping her father's face in her hands and placing a kiss on his nose. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too." He smiled. He watched as his daughter backed away and started walking towards the Queen. "Grace, what are you doing?"

She looked up at her mother, not knowing it was truly she, and pointed to the little doll in her hands. Regina had been so mesmerized in watching that she had completely forgot that she was really there and not simply looking through her mirror. She looked down at the little hand-sewn doll before handing it to the five-year-girl. She was at a loss for words.

Grace reached up and took the little doll from the Queen, slightly brushing their hands across one another's. Though this didn't stir the little girl who had no idea who this woman was, it caused chills to run up and down Regina's spine. She was finally able to touch her daughter, not just watch her through the glass, yet, even now, she couldn't because the girl didn't know her. She wouldn't understand; she would be afraid of her.

The little girl hugged the doll close to her chest and said to the Queen with a brave smile, "Thank you." She ran out the door excitedly.

Regina hesitated to look up at the man. It had been five years since it all happened, but being there in that house, standing no more than few feet in front of him, she could feel the memories flooding back. The loving feeling when they would casually roll around in bed during the early mornings or when they would just sit in the kitchen eating something together in complete silence and just staring at one another. But the feelings of hurt and pain came with them; the feeling when she lied to him and told him that she couldn't love him and when he was forced to take Grace from her arms. They were all there, just sitting in his green eyes as they stared her down.

"What are you doing here, Regina?" He said with an aggravated tone.

This woman was clearly not the tough and emotionally shielded Queen that everyone else knew and feared. Jefferson could see in her eyes the innocence and kindness of her old self as she stepped forward and said, "I wished to see you." Only he could see that part of her again, she wouldn't show it to anyone else. "I needed to speak to you."

"About what?" He refused to make any eye contact as he tidied up the small and quaint cottage. It was not as if it was truly dirty, but it gave him an excuse not to look at her.

"About… everything, Jefferson. These things need to be said." She proceeded to follow him around the room.

"There is nothing to be said, Regina. That was all sorted out years ago."

"Jefferson, just stop and listen to me!" She raised her voice to him. Jefferson turned to her and glared. He hated her; she could see it in the way he looked at her. Was there even a chance that he could love her again? She could only hope.

"I don't need to listen to you."

"Fine don't listen, but I am still going to talk." She stared him in the eyes. Neither he nor she moved from where they stood, face to face, beside the little round kitchen table. "I had my reasons for-"

"Oh please, Regina."

"Let me speak, Jefferson!" Regina yelled. "I had my reasons for making those choices five years ago. I was too closely watched by the King to run away with you. You know he would have found us quickly and killed you, Jefferson."

"So you were trying to protect me?" He replied smugly in disbelief.

"Yes. Now stop interrupting me. I haven't stopped think about this moment since that last time I had seen you. I was just a matter of waiting until he could trust me again, just enough so that I could take Christopher with me and run. Please, Jefferson, you need to know that I've been planning this. I still love you; I always have. And I've always loved our daughter."

"Grace is not _your _daughter." He started to become defensive. "Regina, Grace's mother died that very day when you walked out of this cottage and left me to raise her alone so that you could be the Queen."

"God damn it, Jefferson! Did you not just hear what I said? I needed time to win back his trust. Please, just look at me." She touched her hand to his cheek and forced his head so that he would look at her.

Jefferson wanted so badly to slap her hand away and scream at her to leave forever and to never return. He had been perfectly happy alone with his daughter, keeping her secret from the world. But the touch of her hand was so warm on his cheek. He remembered that feeling like it was yesterday. They would lie together under the warm covers of the bed; it was a small bed compared to hers in the palace, but it was cozy and allowed them to stay close to one another. He would wake in the morning and gaze upon her face as her eyes opened. She would reach up just as she had just done and just touch his face calmly as to say "good morning," and he would then lean in a kiss her lips tenderly.

Before he knew it, Jefferson had been entranced by that memory. He found himself cupping her cheeks in the palms of his hands and suddenly leaning forward to kiss her. It was so sudden and yet so passionate, like they had never been separated for those five years. Neither backed away; their lips remained pressed together in their reuniting kiss. His hands slid down her waist and pulled her in closely. As they parted, their bodies remain pressed against one another.

Jefferson whispered to her softly, "So, all of this?" He gestured to her ridiculous dark clothing and her fierce attitude.

"It's just a façade, Jefferson; nothing but a show that I put on for all of them. You see me, don't you? It's still me." She caressed his cheek as she spoke with her light-hearted tone. He could see that it was she. She hadn't changed in the least.

"What about being the Queen? Isn't that why you did all of this in the first place, Regina?"

She smiled up at him. "Being the Queen means nothing to me. You know why I stayed. But truly, all I care about is you and my children. That's all I ever needed."

Jefferson leaned in for a second kiss; he needed to feel that this was not his imagination, not a dream. He felt her sweet and tender red lips suck on his bottom lip with passion. It was real; they could feel this. Time hadn't passed at all; they had always loved one another and it had never disappeared.

"I will tell Grace." Jefferson whispered with a smile.

Regina looked to him concerned, "What makes you think a five-year-old will understand that, Jefferson?"

"She will understand soon enough, especially when you and Christopher come back here to live with us." He smiled.

She looked into his eyes feeling more hopeful than ever. She could feel tears of joy about to emerge as she felt her dream becoming a reality. No more mirrors, no more kings and princesses or royalty, just each other and their family. It's all she ever wanted. "Can we really do this? Can we truly have _this_?" She whispered to him.

"If you wish it." He watched as she nodded uncontrollably like an excited child. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms joyfully. They could finally have what they had been waiting for; they could have their happy ending.

0-0-0

With her boy in her arms, Regina began to frantically pack a single bag for their journey. She only hoped that her son would remain cooperative throughout the ordeal. She had tried to explain it to him, but a six-year-old could only understand so much. Yet, she knew that he was smart; he understood that she loved him and would take care of him. Christopher trusted his mother, and that was enough to make him listen.

Regina placed him down on her bed and beckoned him to stay there while she rushed to pack two simple pairs of clothing, food and water, and necessities for their new life. It couldn't be much though; she knew that she couldn't take a carriage as she usually did. She would simply take one of her own horses and have to travel lightly.

A knock at the bedchamber doors caused her to jump suddenly. She heard that familiar light voice, "Regina? May I come in?" Her young teenaged stepdaughter Snow entered the room nervously. Her long dark hair flowed behind her with sweet flowers intertwined within the strands.

"Snow, what is it?" Regina tried to hide the fact that she was packing to leave.

Snow looked at her stepmother and little brother, then she glanced at the bag. Regina could tell that the girl knew exactly what was happening. She had lost again; Regina was sure that Snow would run to her father once more and snitch as she had when she was younger.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Snow looked into Regina's eyes seriously. She really didn't need to ask; Regina's eyes showed it all. They were so hopeful and filled with love, more than Snow had ever seen before. She could tell by what Regina was wearing: a simply light-colored dress. It reminded her of the dresses she used to wear when Regina had first married her father. They were simple, yet elegant. Regina never wore those again after giving up her daughter. Seeing her now, Snow could tell what she was planning.

Then naïve little Christopher smiled and said, "Mama and I are going on an adventure, Snowy! What to come?"

Regina looked to her son nervously. She should have known something like this was too good to be true; she was bound to get caught. She watched as Snow approached her little brother and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Christopher, I cannot. I have to stay here."

"Why?" He asked curiously staring up at her. He looked to his mother, "Why can't she come too, Mama?"

Snow looked up at Regina with a smile. Regina stared, not knowing what to say. Why hadn't Snow run out of the room to announce this to her father yet? Snow nodded to her stepmother, allowing her to explain. Regina smiled to he little boy, "Snow needs to stay because… because…" Regina gestured for Snow to stand up. She placed her hands on her shoulders and moved her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "Because she is going to be Queen someday. And great one at that." She smiled.

Snow suddenly stepped closer and hugged Regina tightly. She knew that she had made mistakes and hurt her stepmother. She felt as if she had ruined her life and she couldn't live with that. She loved her and of course wanted her to stay, but this was Regina's chance for happiness. Snow, while still in Regina embrace, whispered, "I'm sorry." Snow backed away and looked at Regina, her hazel-green eyes filled with tears. "It's my fault that you had to live like this for so long; so unhappy. I never meant to hurt you, Regina, please understand that. I do… I really do… love you. I mean, you may only be my mother by marriage, but I still love you as if you were my mother. I just want you to be happy." The girl began to cry once more.

Regina pulled her back into her embrace. "I know that, Snow. It's alright." She held the girl's head close to her and whispered. "I forgive you."

Snow hugged her tightly. "Love creates happiness." She whispered.

"What?" Regina asked confused.

"That's what you once told me. Love is magic because it creates happiness. You love him, don't you?"

"Completely and with all my heart, Snow." She smiled.

"Then I'm sure you will be happy."

Little Christopher, though not understanding what was being said, hopped off of the bed and hugged his arms around his mother's legs. Regina glanced down and laughed before picking him up in her arms. She kissed his rosy cheek happily. Then she looked to her stepdaughter and kissed her forehead with love. "Thank you, Snow."

Snow nodded as Regina wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you… Mother."

"I love you, Snow." Regina took her into her embrace one last time as a tear ran down her cheek. "We need to go." She whispered as she let go of her daughter and grabbed the bag. She walked to the chamber doors and looked back at the teenager standing in the room. Snow was giving her her chance now. She could finally get her life, the life she wanted; she could be free.

0-0-0

After a few days travel, she could spot it, their freedom and their new home. She couldn't wait to hop off of that horse and run into the embrace of her lover, finally hold her daughter in her arms, and have a family that she could really love, not only in her dreams but for real.

Regina swung her leg over and stepped down from the steed. She held up her arms and took a tired Christopher off of the saddle. He rested his head upon her shoulders and closed his eyes. She could see Jefferson standing there and waiting for their arrival. He approached them with so much joy in his eyes. When he got close enough he couldn't resist kissing her; it was all he thought about as he waited for her to return.

Jefferson smiled at the sleepy boy in her arms. He stroked the boy's dark hair and slowly took him out of Regina's arms. He let the boy rest his head on his shoulder and also took the bag and slung it over his other shoulder. He smiled at her and led her into the house. "I'll put him to bed. In the meantime, someone has been dying to see you." He smiled as he opened the front door and stepped inside.

Regina was nervous; she hadn't really understood what he meant by that. She stepped in after him and looked around. This was her new home; it was nothing like a palace, but it seemed to have so much more.

A little voice yelled excitedly, "Mama!" Regina melted at that sound. It was her little Grace. She realized in that very moment that she could finally be her mother; she was given that chance. Regina looked as the little girl ran out from another room and crashed right into Regina, wrapping her little arms around her legs. Regina stumbled for a moment and looked down upon her daughter. She knelt down to look at her little brown eyes filled with innocence and wonder. She smiled and caressed the little girl's cheek. "I knew you wouldn't leave me. Now we can be a family with Papa and my big brother."

Regina tucked a strand of Grace's dirty-blonde, pinned-straight hair behind her ear and smiled. "I would never leave you, sweetheart. I love you far too much."

"Because we are a family?" The girl smiled.

Regina looked into the girl's eyes and replied before pulling her into her embrace, "Yes. And because you never abandon your family."

* * *

**The End**

**I had always planned for only ten chapters of this story. I so hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you thought! And if your loved this story, check out my profile and take a look at some of my others! Thank you so much for all of your support! **


End file.
